Cold
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Alan gets a cold and Eric being the guy he is comforts him


Alan coughed before leaning laying back sleepily. He wished Eric was here but since William needed him today Alan didn't protest. His chest burned terribly from the attack he had only an hour ago. He felt terrible yet he knew he wasn't that sick. A cold or possibly the flu at most. He could hear the wheezing in his chest with each breath. He knew it was selfish but he really did want Eric to hold him in his arms and tell him it would be alright. To hear his gentle voice whispering soothing words in his ear. To feel his cool skin against his burning body. To simply lie there and have Eric tell him how his day went. Maybe watch a movie or something together. Oh how he wished Eric was here. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. After what only felt like moments a cold hand was pressed to his cheek. Waking up he grabbed his scythe and pinned the person to the ground.

"Good to see you too." Eric smirked ignoring the blade at his neck.

"You startled me." Alan got off of his partner "You should be working."

"William let me leave early since I finished and you are sick." Eric led the brunette back to the couch. Sitting down he pulled Alan down and let him rest his head in his lap. "Your fever has gone up." he commented adding sadly he asked "You had another attack,didn't you?"

Coughing Alan nodded.

"How long?"

Looking at the clock "Three hours. I guess I slept longer than I planned."

Running his hands through Alan's hair Eric sighed "Sweetheart why didn't you call me? I would have come back and taken care of you."

"Which is why I didn't. How did you finish so quickly anyway? Who did my collections?"

"I did. The thought of you here alone was enough to push me to hurry. Let me get something to cool you down." he gently lifted Alan off his lap. Going to the kitchen he wet a cloth and got Alan a glass of water. Returning he helped Alan sit. Handing him the water Eric watched closely to make sure he was alright.

"Thank you Eric."

"No problem angel."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Would you rather I called you my hikari?"

Blushing Alan continued to sip on the water till the glass was empty. Letting Eric take the glass he rested against the older shinigami.

"Here love." pulling Alan back down so that his head was back in his lap Eric put the cloth over Alan's forehead "How are you feeling? Has your stomach settled?"

"I made some tea just after you left and it helped." Alan replied as he snuggled closer to Eric.

"Are you cold?" Eric reached over for the quilt on the back of the couch

" A bit..."

Eric knew he should take Alan to bed by the sound of his mumbled response but he wanted to sit there longer. Covering up his ill lover he ran his hand through Alan's soft brown hair,which didn't shine it the light like it did when Alan was well. The brown locks hung limply in a tangled mess. Looking down he noticed how much Alan's hair contrasted with his sickly pale skin. His normally bright eyes were dull and rather unfocused. His breathing was ragged,holding a slight wheeze with each breath. His fever wasn't too high but it was high enough for Eric to worry. Not wanting to move he asked "Would you be more comfortable in bed?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"I asked you. After all you are the one who is sick."

Sighing Alan shifted so he could looked at Eric "I'm comfortable if you are."

"Well in that case." Eric slid out from under the other and easily picked him up.

A small squeak of surprise slipped from the brunette's lips. Wrapping his arms around Eric's neck Alan settled in his arms.

"You can relax love. I promise I won't drop you." he whispered gently. In a playful tone he added" It would be pitiful on my part if I did since you weigh less than my death scythe."

"Eric!" Alan growled though he broke off into a fit of coughing.

"Sshhh. Alan I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was only teasing." he apologized

"N-no you didn't u-upset m-me..." he wheezed

"No I should have been more considerate. Here rest while I make some tea. Would that help sooth your throat?" Eric tucked Alan in and sat next to him.

"You don't h-have to."

"Alan can I do anything to help then?"

Seeing the pleading look in the blonde's eyes Alan said "Well...I am kinda cold. Could you get me another blanket?" he smiled when Eric's eyes brightened

"I will be right back."

Alan closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball trying to get warm. He really was cold. Feeling Eric add the blanket he said "Thank you."

"I love you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." Eric said while changing out of his suit and into his nightwear.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"If it okay with you I planned on it."

Smiling Alan said "I would love it if you did."

Eric slipped under the covers and snaked his arm around Alan's waist. Hearing the content sigh from the small shinigami he held Alan close. "William doesn't need me tomorrow so I will stay here."

"Alright. How was your day? You didn't give me any details."

"Boring without you. Grell almost got fired...yet again. Ronald nearly set the dispatch on fire...yet again. William yelled at more recruits-"

"Yet again." Alan finished for him

Grinning Eric ruffled the brunette's hair "Yeah same thing as always."

"Ronnie doesn't set the office on fire _everyday_. I think he is only doing it twice a week now." Alan laughed

"Nothing new happened other than a demon having the nerve to show up at William's doorstep this morning."

"Damn beasts never learn." Alan's response was quiet and Eric knew he was falling asleep

"Why don't you try and sleep now Alan." Eric suggested

" 'Kay." Alan mumbled half asleep already.

"Rest well love." Eric kissed Alan's neck and held him until they were both asleep

~X~

**Eric's Alan: **Hope you enjoyed.

**Eric: **Why do you torture Alan?

**Alan: **Yes why?

**Eric's Alan: **Because I am sick from the spider bite. I needed something to do while I work out the next chapter to A Demon's Love. Got a problem with it?

**Eric and Alan: **Yes

**Eric's Alan: **Would you rather I move on to GrellxWilliam

**Eric and Alan: **Please

**Grell:**YES!

**William: **Please don't. You write us enough as is.

**Eric's Alan:** I do not.

**Ronald:** Pair me with William-senpai!

**Grell and William: **NO!

**Eric's Alan: ***sighs and takes Grell's death scythe before he can attack Ronald* Please review. By the way no hunting me down because this is sappy and stuff.


End file.
